1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an engine, particularly to a fuel injection control technique in an engine using an alcohol-containing fuel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a fuel for an engine provided in a vehicle, a fuel containing alcohol such as methanol or ethanol may be used as well as gasoline and light oil (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-077732 (JP 2012-077732 A), for example). A vehicle provided with such a type of engine is generally called a flexible fuel vehicle (hereinafter referred to as FFV), and by using an alcohol-containing fuel, environmental performance such as improvement of exhaust-gas emission and reduction of consumption of a fossil fuel is improved.
Even in an engine for such an FFV, engine oil (hereinafter just referred to as the oil) accumulated in an oil pan is sucked up by an oil pump and supplied to each lubrication portion of the engine, similarly to a general gasoline engine. An oil strainer disposed in the oil pan is provided with a mesh that isolates a foreign matter at the time when the oil is sucked, and further, an oil passage communicating with a discharge side of the oil pump is provided with an oil filter of a filter paper type.